


Touch Sensitive

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Canon Compliant, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Light Humiliation, Prompt Fill, Semi-public arousal, Teasing, beau finally tells yasha she likes the security guard aspect of her, canon timeline at least, yasha finally turns that control on beau a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Beau confessed that as much as she enjoys the way Yasha is willing to take her over in bed, she is also a big fan of the...sterner parts of Yasha's personality outside of it. Honestly? Yasha's probably forgotten, but that's alright because they're still having a good time.Kinktober day 14: Books/toys/expression
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Touch Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Me: haha a light teasing fic.  
> Me after an hour: oh no

At this point, Beau estimated she had read the same paragraph about six times now without retaining any of it.

Usually, she'd chalk it up to being tired- and true, she and Yasha had stayed up for quite a while last night, but they'd also slept late this morning. Beau had left Yasha comfortably under the covers and on her way back to sleep, promising to return in a few hours.

But not before Yasha had leveraged her sleep-heavy weight to pull Beau back onto the bed to whisper "I got you something" and smile in the way that had Beau clenching in anticipation.

And she had been clenching now for the two hours since, because the "something" Yasha had been excited about had come in the form of two weighted metal spheres that she'd hungrily watched Beau slide inside of herself before patting her thigh and telling her to have a good study session, and they were starting to drive Beau just a little crazy in the best way.

They weren't something she could just forget - not for long. At first, she'd managed to make it through a few pages of reading, take a few notes. They'd been a presence, but one that made her feel more full than anything. Content to have the reminder of Yasha.

But the thing she'd discovered about these balls was that the more she clenched to keep them inside, the more slippery they got and the more often she felt them start to slide again.

It. Was. _Maddening_.

She'd just about decided to hell with this, time to go find Yasha when she heard the door behind her open and soft, heavy footfalls on the carpet. She might've guessed Fjord or even Caduceus except that they were slow and purposeful and did not pause to take in the books around. Beau kept her face pointed at her book even as she felt a flush prickling up her neck, and a few seconds later she heard the sound of a chair being plucked and deposited just behind her.

She was hyper aware of every rustle Yasha made as she sat, could tell by the changing pressure near her ear that she was straddling the chair and resting her chin on her arms across the top of its back.

"Productive session?"

Beau had been expecting the voice. She had not, however, been expecting just how tightly wound she was in spite of her nonchalant sprawl (one knee up, because it kept gravity from working too hard against her). She jumped, just a little. Yasha's huff of amusement was cool on the skin behind Beau's ear.

"Oh hey." Beau made a show of finishing a sentence and closing the book on her finger before tilting her head up a bit to look at Yasha. She'd guessed the position almost perfectly, except for the part where instead of folding both her arms over the top of the chair like usual, Yasha's head was propped up on one and she was smirking.

Beau's mouth went a little dry.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Yasha said, which was bullshit. "Feel free to continue."

Beau was pretty sure her pants were a ruin at this point, but she'd never known when to stop and no month of personal growth was going to stop her now. "Sure," she said blithely. "Grab a book. I could do this all day."

Yasha raised an eyebrow, and Beau immediately got to work hauling that oppositional part of herself out back to kick the shit out of it. "Good read then?"

Gods no. Please take me upstairs right now and make me come so hard I put a hole in the wall with one of these.

"Oh yeah," said her traitor mouth. "It's…space. And uh. Theories?"

Now Yasha was definitely hiding a smile as her eyes dropped to Beau's lap and slowly dragged their way up back to her face.

Beau swallowed.

"Sounds terribly interesting." Yasha's voice was light in mock sincerity. "I should probably let you get back to it then?" She lifted a hand to study her nails and the knowledge that it was entirely a show in playing it cool , that Yasha could not give a fuck what her nails looked like unless she was checking to make sure they were smooth, made Beau tighten enough that she was pretty sure she could feel the blood draining from her brain to her cunt.

"I could maybe use a break," Beau squeaked. "You know. If you're not doing anything."

Yasha made a sympathetic noise. "I just bet, with all your hard work." Beau felt her heart flutter a little. She knew that tone. "Why don't you finish that chapter," she said, "and I'll go to the kitchen and fix a snack for you?"

One of the balls slipped too close to the point of no return - with nothing to obscure her midriff but the book in her hand, the desperate clench Beau had to make to keep it in had no prayer of going unnoticed. Yasha's smile curled almost imperceptibly as both of her mismatched eyes darkened.

There was only one way to end this that didn't involve fishing a slick-coated ball out of her pants in a common area while Yasha looked at her like that. Beau inhaled slowly and gave in.

"Please."

"Hmm?" Yasha lifted her head and rested her arm on the other, leaning forward a little. "Was there something else you needed?"

Beau's breath shuddered out of her, all pretense abandoned. "You," she croaked.

Yasha sounded almost bored now. "And if I don't? If I tell you to stay here another hour, what would you do?"

There was nothing in the world but Yasha's eyes on her, Yasha's fingers draped over her arm, Yasha. "one of them will fall out," Beau whispered. As though to punctuate her point, she felt a small spasm and had to clench on it again. Yasha said nothing, which meant Beau was to continue. "I'll lose control, and…" gods, this had absolutely no right to be this hot. She was going to explode. "it'll be in my pants. All wet and warm and I'll have to -" she took a sharp breath. "-I'll have to push it back in."

Yasha's voice was low, disappointed. "Right here in the library," she said. "Where anyone could see. Is that right?"

Beau imagined it, Yasha looking at her in that displeased way, watching Beau put her hand down her own pants to push the ball back up, seeing how deep she would have to press in to get it high enough to stay. She shut her eyes and whimpered just a little. "Yes."

Yasha _tsked_ softly and stood up, the sudden absence of her proximate heat leaving Beau feeling cold and hollow. Her eyes followed Yasha anxiously, her own breathing loud in her ears.

"It would be so _inconsiderate_ of you to lose control of yourself like that, here," Yasha chided. "I guess I'll have to take care of you so that doesn't happen."

Elation surged in Beau. With Yasha half turned away, she shifted her leg up just a little to chase the ball deeper in.

Yasha turned immediately. "Did you just move?"

Beau gulped. "You never said I couldn't."

She focused on getting enough oxygen to her brain while Yasha looked her over for a long moment. She'd been planning this, Beau realized. When she had told Yasha all those nights ago, that she loved the idea of submitting the force of will she knew Yasha was capable of, she had imagined a much more straightforward approach. That was how Yasha worked.

This? This was _calculated_. This was planned _without her knowing_. This was playing _dirty_.

This was…"Oh gods," she all but moaned, "you've been talking to Jester."

Yasha had Beau by the jaw so quickly that Beau almost didn't see her move. Her fingertips were light under Beau's chin, her thumb slipped easily between her teeth. "Upstairs," Yasha said casually. "Now. If either of them fall out before you are naked on the bed and tied down, you won't come."

Beau was a small creature pinned under that gaze, trembling a little in the chair as she nodded furiously. This was the Yasha who spent two years running security for a troupe of swindlers and kept them all safe. This was the Yasha that existed as a point on the line between the soft smiles and flowers and the rage. Yasha with a job that needed doing.

And Beau had it on several of the highest authorities that she was a real piece of work.

Yasha's thumb slipped from Beau's mouth, leaving her feeling strangely bereft. She nodded once to Beau, turned and strode away.

Heart pounding, Beau got shakily to her feet and took a moment to be sure she had a good clench around the balls inside of her. Thank Ioun there were no stairs between her and the bedroom.

On second thought, actually, maybe best to leave Ioun out of this.

Jester, there was a thought. Thank _Jester_. Had she been working with Yasha this whole time, ever since Beau had brought it up? She would absolutely thank Jester, kiss her full on the mouth for this, as soon as she recovered from whatever was coming...

...which, nonspecific gods willing, would be her.


End file.
